


Root and Shaw - AU Zombie Apocalypse

by ackeroots



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackeroots/pseuds/ackeroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A virus infects the hospital where Dr Sameen Shaw is working in and the hacker, Root goes to the hospital to find out what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Root and Shaw - AU Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Root and Shaw have NOT met before the virus outbreak so they do NOT know each other. Please just keep this in mind.

Root and Shaw, an undead concept.

 

"Dr Sameen Shaw, the surgeons in room 674 need assistance with a patient, it's an emergency." 

Sameen rolled her eyes, put her clipboard down and quickly rushed to the room, thinking that this was just another normal day and just another patient waiting to be saved. But when she arrived, she was wrong.

The surgeons were all lying down on the floor, gasping for air. They all had bite marks on their arms and necks, and the bite marks were pouring out huge amounts of blood. Shaw looked over to the patient's bed and noticed that the patient was missing, she then heard a groaning sound behind her, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

The patient was a man who had yellowish eyes and blood dripping from his mouth. He had pieces of human flesh hanging from his mouth and he was limping over towards Sameen. The man grabbed Sameen, who was shocked and speechless but her reflexes knocked the man down on the ground. The man started crawling, still groaning and tried to grab Sameen's legs. Shaw stepped back only to bump into one of the surgeons who started to stand up, and had yellowish eyes and was groaning as well. She was trapped between the two of them, and was wondering why they were behaving so 'oddly.' Suddenly, the door was knocked down and she saw a group of people wearing quarantine suits, and another group who were wearing uniforms with patches which had the letters S.W.A.T. The S.W.A.T team pulled their handguns out and started shooting the surgeons and patients. 

"Get DOWN! NOW!" One of the S.W.A.T members yelled to Shaw. She got on her knees with her hands behind her head and was inspected for any 'symptoms.'

"Maybe someone can tell me what the hell is going on?" Sameen asked.  
"A virus has infected this hospital, no one knows where it came from."  
Shaw tried to stand up but one of the men pushed her back down.  
"You're not going anywhere. You're coming with us to get inspected in the quarantine zone." Shaw sighed and felt anger in her since no one was informing her about all this chaos.

Meanwhile, during all the chaos, Root was reading the news on her computer and found something that caught her eye.  
"Mystery outbreak of virus spreading quickly in NY hospital."  
Root hacked the hospitals surveillance system only to find S.W.A.T members gunning down people, corpses on the ground, and civilians running around in fear. 

"Well...what do we have here..." Root whispered to herself. Amidst all the chaos that was happening on her screen, she was eyeing a female doctor getting carried away to the quarantine zone by S.W.A.T members. Root searched the hospitals data for their lists of doctors, which she found a file with the name Sameen Shaw and there was a picture attached to it. It was the female doctor she was observing earlier on. "Interesting." Root tilted her head to the side and smirked, she closed her laptop, picked up her guns and made her way to the hospital. 

Back at the hospital, Shaw was being carried away to the quarantine zone and ended up with other people who all looked horrified. Sameen was rather calm depsite everything that was happening around her, although she was a little annoyed to all the crying and screaming surrounding her. The quarantine zone was just outside the hospital entrance and it was surrounded with S.W.A.T members and CDC members running around checking for symptoms of the virus. "This is really starting to irritate the hell out of me." Sameen pulled in one of the CDC members. "Can I get out now?" She asked impatiently.  
"You need to be checked first, there's hundreds in line so you've just gotta wai-"  
The mans sentence was cut by a gunshot. Screaming and fear filled the room as they saw a woman being put down by a S.W.A.T member. Shaw widened her eyes. 

"What was the need for that?" She questioned.  
"The woman was infected with the virus." Answered the man.  
"Virus? What virus?"  
"There's a mystery outbreak of a dangerous virus, it's turning people into...cannibals."  
Shaw looked over to the side to see the dead woman on the ground.  
"You're saying that woman was going to eat us all? Is that like that patient who bit the surgeons?"  
"What you saw in that room is happening all over this hospital, and it turns out it's spreading all over this country. I can't tell what's happening, because I don't know myself." Shaw didn't seem satisfied with his answer but she sat back down and waited to be checked anyway. 

Root hijacked a car and started driving over to the hospital, she wanted to know what was happening and what she could get out of it. As she was driving, she noticed there was a huge traffic heading towards the opposite way of the hospital. The other side of the road was filled with cars rushing to get out, honking and crashing could be heard from miles away. Root glanced at the traffic and as her eyes went back on the road, she saw a man limping in front of her speeding car. Root turned the steering wheel as fast as she can and managed to dodge the man by an inch. "Well, that was rather...close." She muttered. As she kept driving at a high speed, Root was rather fascinated by what she was seeing around her. She saw a crowd of people, limping and their groaning and moaning was almost in sync. The crowd of people were heading towards the traffic on the the other road. They were banging on the car windows, climbing the cars and some of them even managed to get on top of the cars. One of them broke a car window, took the driver outside and it attracted the whole crowd in which they started to tear her apart. Blood and flesh were all over the place, which caused panicking within the traffic. Root was shaken and was trying to figure out what was happening, but she kept heading towards the hospital, although she seemed a bit more reluctant than before. 

"Next."  
Shaw walked over to the CDC member and got checked for symptoms after hours of waiting. She stood still as they took her temperature, checked her eyes and skin, and took a sample o her blood. "What kind of symptoms does this virus have anyway?" She asked.  
"Not quite sure yet, but from what we've discovered so far...there's fever, dizziness, yellow sclera and coughing up bloo-" The CDC member was interrupted by his coughing. He covered his mouth with his hands and as he looked down on his hands, he saw there was blood on it. He simply wiped them off and kept going. "...pale skin and random outbursts of anger." He finished as he looked at Shaw in a way where he wants her to keep quiet from what she just saw. Shaw rolled her eyes and walked away as soon as he finished checking her. "Next." He repeated. Shaw walked towards the exit of the quarantine zone but was stopped by a S.W.A.T member. She let out heavy sigh, "What now?"  
"Who told you you could leave?"  
"Who told me I couldn't?" Shaw protested.  
"We just got orders, you're coming with us. It's not safe out there anymore, the virus...or whatever it is, it's spreading, and it's spreading fast."  
"Whatever it is, I think I can handle myself." She replied.  
"You're not going anywhere."  
Shaw grumbled, she backed away from the exit although she knew she didn't want to stay here. She sat down and looked around the quarantine zone and saw a pile of corpses in one corner. Sameen stood up to examine them, but just as she tried to walk towards them, gunshots could be heard all around.  
"AGHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" A man screamed out in agony as a one of the corpses bit his neck, and started to eat him. S.W.A.T members shot the corpse and shot the man who was being eaten aswell, but during that chaos, they didn't realise that a crowd of people who were moaning and limping entered the quarantine zone and invaded the whole area. People were being gunned down, bitten and eaten. Shaw picked up a S.W.A.T members gun from the ground and escaped the quarantine zone, while she was trying to figure out what was happening. 

Root finally arrived at the hospital, right in front of the entrance where the quarantine zone was. It was awfully quiet and she thought there would more, action. Root got out of the car that she stole and went inside the quarantine zone only to find piles of dead bodies, and bloody footprints leading inside the hospital. "What do we have here..." Root examined the bloody footprints but didn't follow them inside the hospital. "What a mess." She uttered while raising a brow. She slowly walked back in the car while talking to herself, "Well, it looks I didn't find what I was looking for."  
"On your knees."  
Root felt a gun point at her head and gave a faint smile as she went down on her knees with her hands in the air without turning around to see who it was. She felt hands check her for weapons and her two handguns and taser got taken away. "That's you're car?" The voice asked.  
"I stole it, so I guess it is mine." She scoffed.  
"Im not here to play games so hand me the keys."  
Root reached in her pocket and turned around to hand the keys, but as she saw who the person was, she realised she looked familiar.  
"Sameen Shaw?"  
Shaw looked at Root and was confused of how the woman knew her name. Shaw intimidated Root with her her gun.  
"How do you know me?"  
Root grinned, "I looked at your files, and I have to say...I'm a pretty big fan."  
Shaw looked straight at Root and thought what a deranged woman she was. "I don't have time for this..hand me the keys." She demanded, pointing her gun at Root. Root threw her the keys and Shaw caught it with one hand. Shaw walked towards the car and entered it. Root followed her and knocked on the cars window.  
"Mind if I join the ride?" She asked, bending down to see through the window.  
"No." Shaw grunted. She turned on the engine and was about to go until Root said something that caught her attention.  
"Do you even know what's going on? What's out there?" Root requested.  
"No." Shaw replied back. She had a pause before asking, "Do you?"  
Root smiled, "I do. Want me to tell you all about it?"  
Shaw looked at Root with annoyance and unlocked the car door to let Root in. As Root reached her hand out to open the door, she felt a hand tightly grab her leg, Root looked down and saw a man groaning with yellowish eyes who had crawled towards her. She quickly stepped in the car and slammed the car door hard enough to chop the arm of the man who grabbed her leg. She grabbed the chopped arm and opened the car window to chuck it out. "At least now, he'll be h'armless'. Call me Root." Root flipped her hair and turned over to look at Shaw, who was looking at Root with disgust, but also looked somehow impressed. Shaw stepped on the gas pedal to go on the road but Root stopped her, "There's a huge traffic that way, theres lots of chaos. It's better to take the other way."  
"I need to go to my loft." Shaw muttered.  
"To do what, Shaw?"  
"My guns, bullets, I hear it's chaos out there, so I've got to be prepared."  
Root opened the glove compartment and pulled out a bag filled with guns and bullets. "Is this prepared enough?"  
Shaw looked at the guns with admiration then looked back at Root.  
"Fine, we'll take your way." She said unwillingly, she headed towards the road that Root requested to go on. "Now, you're only riding with me because I want to know what's going on. So tell me, otherwise you're out."  
"Of course, Sameen." Root nodded her head and looked out towards the road. "It's an outbreak, according to the news, it turns people...into these monsters. And when I saw that, I mean REAL monsters, I'm not sure what to call them, their brain shuts down after they get infected with the virus...but when they die, they come back alive, but in a whole different way than they were before." Root glanced at Shaw. "They're different, different from us. They kill people, and they bite. I think the biting is what passes on the infection. I guess you could call them biters."  
"If you're going to call them something, why not call them lame brains?" Shaw suggested.  
"You can call them whatever you want, sweetie."  
Shaw rolled her eyes as she heard the word 'sweetie'. She thought about what Root said, she wasn't scared, and she didn't think Root was either.  
"So they aren't people..." Shaw muttered.  
"Exactly...It is a pretty horrifying thought don't you think? I mean, there's cannibals..roaming around ready to kill you." Root said, looking around. "I feel pretty bad for that biters arm back at the hospital." Root added. "But you, Shaw...you don't feel anything, isn't that right?"  
"Im a sociopath, I don't have feelings. So I guess you hit the jackpot." Shaw explained.  
"The file I read about you didn't really say much, but I can tell that you're some kind soldier."  
"I was a former operative for the U.S Army Intelligence Support Activity." Shaw said.

The car started smoking on the hood of the car and they saw a fire start on the front of the car.  
Root and Shaw looked at each other and nodded their heads. They both opened the car door while it was still moving, and they jumped out and rolled onto the side of the road. They could see the car moving away from them and exploding from a safe distance.  
"I didn't have enough time to get the bag of guns." Root confessed. Shaw looked at her with a serious face and bit her lip.  
"So now, we're stuck in the middle of the road and lame brains could come out of nowhere amd we don't have anything to defend them with..except a handgun with 7 bullets."  
"And a hunting knife." Root pulled her knife out of her shoes and showed it to Shaw.  
"You had that the whole time?" Shaw questioned. Root just tilted her head sideways and smiled. A

Uneven footsteps could be heard a few metres away coming towards the two. Root gave a loud sigh a grabbed Shaw's arm. "Biters. Run!"


End file.
